<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul of three by lyle_lestrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809221">Soul of three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyle_lestrange/pseuds/lyle_lestrange'>lyle_lestrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackcest (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Other, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyle_lestrange/pseuds/lyle_lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Jean Granger has changed the course of history and now after her spell that marked the victory she will have to face the magical world. But maybe the golden girl has support, enemies and allies united or not ...</p>
<p>A: Sorry I never knew how to make summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger &amp; Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank my beta for all her help and advice because this fic probably makes sense only thanks to her.</p>
<p>I started writing this because of a dream and I hope you like it, by the way I would like to say that neither Harry Potter nor its characters belong to me and that I only use the world and everything to have fun.</p>
<p>In this chapter I forgot to mention the dose of magical warfare but nothing too bloody</p>
<p>ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I AM SORRY ABOUT THE ERRORS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had arrived at Hogwarts just in time for the battle, Hermione searched among her companions, there were people from Dumbledore’s army, there were also a few members of what was left, of the Order of the Phoenix, mixed in the crowd.</p>
<p>Ron was standing in front of her, protecting her. He was properly still in the belief that what had happened in the chamber of secrets was more than just the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>“It was just a kiss, you were there, we just destroyed a Horcrux while the fucking corpse of a basilisk looked on ... He must know that yes it was exciting at the moment, but now when the adrenalin has passed, she could see it, for what it was, just a spring of the moment” echoed in Hermione’s head.</p>
<p>As if what happened months before hadn’t happened, he had left her and Harry because of his jealousy and anger from the Horcrux; she told him not to wear it for too long. She would, might have considered starting something with him, maybe even marry him, but it wouldn’t be practical, they were too different it was obvious now, but Harry and Ginny could still end up together, maybe have kids, a perfect little family.</p>
<p>But now, she was not sure she wanted to play perfect family with Ron, her thoughts went back, to her parents, to her childhood and how small she felt in the safe house of the Order, not with Matriarch Molly Weasley, but with young Dora and her mother…<br/>
thinking of Dora’s mother, the memory from her first visit, after erasing her parent’s memory, at number twelve Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p>She had been crying for; she didn’t know for how long; it devastated her to have used the spell on them, but she had to, it was to protect them, so now she stood outside of number twelve Grimmauld Place, she had just knocked; it was one twin who opened it; she smiled seeing, Fred? George? She didn’t care; she was just glad to be seeing a friendly face.</p>
<p>The Weasleys was far from what she was familiar with, but she liked them enough, but they weren’t her parents, she knew she could get her parents back if they won the war, but there was still a long way to go, and she already missed them terribly, but maybe the Weasleys could help with the loss she felt in her heart, but that feeling only lasted for a few hours, Molly didn’t seem too pleased, with her there, and everyone else was seemingly too busy to say hello or ask what had happened since she was crying a lot or just looked upset.</p>
<p>She had to get to the house In the middle of August, not July, she greeted Ron and Ginny as she put down her bag with her things, with her whole life in it, and then they left, something about planning a wedding or something, they told her there was a library on one of the upper floors, and just took it as an order from the Weasley clan not to get on the way, so, she entered the room and wandered in search of more knowledge.</p>
<p>She came across Kreacher on the way, and though he had heard that this was the home of the Black family who loves her, Molly Weasley would not be happy that the mud walks freely, but she ignored his words and went inside, hours passed until someone came looking for her. “Gotcha Hermione, do you want to eat?” asked the young woman, her hair changed from the characteristic pink to a hazelnut like Hermione’s. “Oh yeah, I hadn’t realized the time, you’re Nynphadora, right?” Dejected sigh, “Molly sent you?” Hermione’s voice trembled a little because the woman’s hair turned red like fire, and she muttered angrily that it would be better if she didn’t call her that again, it was just Dora or Tonks and then in a more affable tone she said “no, Mrs Weasley is busy now, my mom is here, and she thought the golden girl would like to eat “she paused, she stretched her arms awkwardly  “then?”</p>
<p>The answer changed everything, establishing a routine between the golden girl and the young Tonks and her mother. </p>
<p>Dora and Hermione spent the day training spells and laughing at each other’s antics, at least while Lupine was not around. Dora had confessed to Hermione her love for the lycanthrope, so once she was also established in the house she returned to spend entire afternoons in the library, having tea sometimes, but usually alone, sometimes, she took a book with confidence and she sat in the living room of the house near the fireplace watching the tapestry.<br/>
One of those times she found Andromeda, sitting down drinking a fire whiskey. “Do you always have a book in hand?” she took another drink, “Shouldn’t… you be playing or complaining like the other Weasley boys or thinking about the wedding like everyone else?” Hermione looked up from the book, “I’m not, they don’t want me there, they haven’t even invited me to the wedding yet” she giggled, trying to hide the sadness from her. They did not say more that night and no other night after that, they settled into the routine little by little, after dinner Hermione sat by the fireplace, in front of the Black family tapestry and Andromeda sat in front of her with a bottle of Whiskey of fire.<br/>
Sometimes Hermione would read aloud to both of them, other times Andromeda would sit next to the girl and rest her head on Hermione’s shoulder, and they both read silently</p>
<p>But then she saw her, like a memory pressing her head where she was sitting at number twelve Grimmauld Place brown hair and kind eyes, now she knew fully that Andromeda Tonks was here, she looked older, with arched dark circles under her eyes and face pale, the living image of a Black sister, so she was here, at Hogwarts, like an illusion she searched her fleeting eyes in comparison, she barely noticed how the magic was accumulating around her on the battlefield, looking at the Death Eater’s side, there she saw Draco upfront, hugging his mother, aka the ice queen, the woman who watched, as her sister tortured her, Hermione could allow herself a second of understanding.</p>
<p>confidence and she sat in the living room of the house near the fireplace watching the tapestry.</p>
<p>One of those times she found Andromeda, sitting down drinking a fire whiskey. “Do you always have a book in hand?” she took another drink, “Shouldn’t… you be playing or complaining like the other Weasley boys or thinking about the wedding like everyone else?” Hermione looked up from the book, “I’m not, they don’t want me there, they haven’t even invited me to the wedding yet” she giggled, trying to hide the sadness from her. They did not say more that night and no other night after that, they settled into the routine little by little, after dinner Hermione sat by the fireplace, in front of the Black family tapestry and Andromeda sat in front of her with a bottle of Whiskey of fire.</p>
<p>Sometimes Hermione would read aloud to both of them, other times Andromeda would sit next to the girl and rest her head on Hermione’s shoulder, and they both read silently.</p>
<p>She knew Narcissa was just trying to protect her family, and she couldn’t blame the blonde for that, She had forgiven the younger black sister when she found out that the woman was only protecting her family. Hermione’s eyes moved again, finally catching up to the black-haired woman who was jumping and singing. Something about her friend of hers Harry Potter is dead, and perhaps it was her voice, Bellatrix’s racing movements that made her think of her as the mask of someone tortured to insanity in Azkaban, going crazy with her fanaticism for Tom.</p>
<p>However, for Hermione, the silence on the battlefield was enough to push herself forward, slowly approaching Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
<p>She did not hear Ron screaming her name, nor the gasps of her friends as she crossed the space between her and her target, nor the Death Eaters making lewd comments, she reached Bellatrix, pointed her wand, and pulled one of the fine strands of magic that surrounded the Bellatrix.</p>
<p>They both looked at each other. She saw the understanding of their actions in Bellatrix’s eyes as she screamed. “ mo shaorsa.” The next thing Hermione heard was Bellatrix’s scream full of rage and pain, her sanity returning to her, the despair she had caused the Longbottom boy, Harry Potter, her family, all that pain caused because of one man who had condemned her for two decades. Bellatrix spun around faster than anyone had expected. She pointed at Voldemort. “Avada Kedavra”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We pick up where we left off by introducing other characters who will be very important in the future</p>
<p>I really don't know how to do this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like last time thanks to my beta for reviewing this and I wish you all the best on your move so there will probably be some kind of delay in the future.</p>
<p>I forgot to mention that it will have a slow but adequate advance for the relationships I want to establish, so I don't know how long we will be with this fic in hand.</p>
<p>greetings and stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva McGonagall had observed the incident from the entrance. The golden girl’s wand movement did not escape her, a precise circular movement with the wand. She recognized the spell; she had taught her in the past that it would be the way to win the war, or that in the future it might be necessary to throw it at the Potter boy. She did not expect this.</p>
<p>She watched the light shield that was thrown at the women, the blue reflection that enveloped them as the Death Eaters and their students returned to the crossfire, she screamed as Voldemort fell to the ground dead and the snake launched itself towards the dark woman collapsing in front of her. Hermione interposed her body between Bellatrix and the reptile, the young student knew that she could not survive the venom of the snake, she had to think fast before the reptile could attack or that Voldemort could come back to life, she brought the basilisk tooth up in front of her, and just before the snake made an impact, she nailed the basilisk's tooth into the Horcrux, the snake fell silent, dying, a lot of it coming out of its fog, Voldemort was gone, not because of Harry Potter who just jumped out of the giant’s arms throwing Expelliarmus, before looking at his friend, and falling next to her, holding her, he was whispering something to the young woman, before looking at her other side to the older witch still curled up on the ground after all that wasted energy.<br/>
From the centre back into the battle, she saw young Draco huddle beside his mother before casting a slashing spell on one of the Death Eaters who was trying to attack young Luna Lovegood. She saw Narcissa Malfoy run to hug his sister.</p>
<p>"Traitors," someone yelled from the other side to the sisters.  Minerva did not doubt that some of the Death Eaters would try to kill Bellatrix, Narcissa or even the young Draco, they had helped the Order by hiding the non-death of Harry Potter, One of them had even been the most trusted confidant of their leader, and also owned the wand that had killed him  Now he had the duty to protect these people, to protect Hermione and her new allies, later she would have time for questions, maybe then she would finale understanding what had led each of them to make these decisions</p>
<p> "Poppy, Slughorn, with me", sighed McGonagall "Malfoy and the Blacks must be protected" Granger trusts them, and I will trust their judgment on our unexpected allies ", there was silence between them as they approached the group, Poppy and Slughorn they looked at her confused<br/>
The director launched bombardments to all who approached them “take them to the infirmary.”</p>
<p>They did what she said; she was her headteacher, and they were her students, her proteges, they would help her, they still didn’t understand the real reasons behind the animagus asking them to protect Malfoy or Black but Hermione was by Malfoy and Black’s side and neither did the nurse. Not even the potions master would deny anything to the most brilliant witch of the age.</p>
<p>They crossed the space between them and the small group, dodging the few Death Eater spells that had not yet surrendered or fled, and those on their side that was trying to take them down.</p>
<p>Hermione was weak from Nagini’s poison and Poppy thanked Snape for creating the antidote because Merlin witnessed she would not lose another student in this war. Then the nurse looked deeper, Bellatrix Lestrange was on her knees, exhausted by magic, sobbing inconsolably at her side Hugging her was Narcissa Malfoy, impassive as if the weight of the world had fallen on her shoulders watching her older sister so fragile after all the oldest of the Black was always a shield between the smallest of her sisters and the world.</p>
<p>"We have to take Miss Granger to the infirmary" sentenced the nurse before hugging the girl and appearing.</p>
<p>"Lady Malfoy, Madame Black, I need to report to the infirmary" Slughorn's voice trembled, and before either of the two women responded, he placed her hands on her shoulders and disappeared.</p>
<p>Minerva McGonagall having observed the scene and ensuring that her best student and her companions were safe turned to face the end of the battle. Her eyes slid over Andromeda, she was standing on the entrance staircase, her eyes fixed on her the place where Hermione and her sisters had been.</p>
<p>For not the first time today, Minerva McGonagall was shocked. The protego that had surrounded the small group came from the Black middle sister.</p>
<p>She approached casting spells at anyone who tried to get close to the woman, protecting her from any lost spells.</p>
<p>"Andromeda! Go to the infirmary! Now!" She could see the woman, still in shock, she nodded and moved inside, looking like some Death Eaters had disappeared in the characteristic black smoke.</p>
<p>The Aurors had arrived; she looked around her; she looked at her students, looked at the dead, both sides were full of people who had passed her tutelage, she allowed herself to sob for a moment, she could have done more.</p>
<p>The battle was over, Fred Weasley was dead, Remus Lupin by his side, Greyback had disfigured Lavender Brown, Lucius Malfoy was being detained by Proudfoot, his platinum hair looked dirty and Lord Malfoy's former radiance had been dimmed by the months in prison. "Please kill me, please! Everything except Azkaban '' the patriarch's voice was full of fear, they were pleading cries for anyone, but no one would listen to his prayer and the director knew it.</p>
<p>Her eyes roamed the gardens again, she saw the body of Colin Creevey and next to him, crying was Draco Malfoy seemed to whisper apologies to the remains of the cheerful child, she approached her student, with the need to separate and comfort him, but one of the Aurors approached him intending to stop him as they had done with his father.</p>
<p>She would not ruin the child, she would not leave him in prison for being born on the wrong side of the war, she ran to his side, wand in hand ready to enchant anyone who tried to take the blond from her side, once at his side the young man shrugged shoulders and whisper "I'm so sorry Professor McGonagall, I've failed you."</p>
<p>She took him in her arms. She still remembered the smug young blond man from her first day. Extending her hand to Harry Potter warning him he should better choose her friends, she seemed so far away, but she could still see the child, for Merlin was still a child. "You just did what you had to do to survive, Draco" she wrapped the crying boy in her arms, and let him cry in his arms when he could finally look away from the student she saw Auror pointing his wand at the young man.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare put a finger on my student¡!" she noticed the boy snuggled against her tremble</p>
<p>"Minerva, you know I have to stop him." She took the young Draco tighter into her arms. "On my corpse, you're going to take it, it was my spy Dawlish" she raised her wand threateningly, the man nodded, his wand and left them alone</p>
<p>"Thank you Professor." said the blond.<br/>
She looked at Draco once more, “go to the infirmary, I’ll send Auror Tonks that way to meet you there, I will also tell her that your families will be waiting there for both of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will keep trying to keep weekly updates</p>
<p>my best friend imagined Draco as "oh if I'm his spy I just forgot" without really knowing what was happening</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fights or explanations begin before a sleeping Hermione Granger</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very sorry for the lack of update but I have had too much work these weeks and did not have time to write or look at the corrections or publish for that matter</p>
<p>I keep saying that English is not my first language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva didn’t know how long it had been since she sent Draco to the infirmary. A few minutes? Maybe a couple of hours, but once the school’s perimeter was secure, and they had agreed assignments for the rebuilding, so that they could reopen to new students in September, she walked the hallways alone to her new office. “Lemon sherbet” she said before going up the long stairs.</p>
<p>“Albus, is he here?” her voice was hoarse after the battle.</p>
<p>“Oh Minerva, what happened to young Harry?” the portrait of him looked at the woman with some kind of sparkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s fine, he’s in the infirmary but the prophecy ...” her voice trembled when she saw the movements of the portrait “The prophecy wasn’t carried out by Mr. Potter,” her voice had turned serious</p>
<p>“What are you trying to tell me, Minerva?” the confusion in Dumbledore’s voice was tangible.</p>
<p>“It was Hermione Albus, she cast a spell on Bellatrix and it was her who killed him,<br/>
” Dumbledore was about to scream, but she cut him off in time.</p>
<p>“It was Miss Granger who destroyed the last Horcrux.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled maliciously, “What spell did young Granger cast?”</p>
<p>“The one that was destining throw on Harry,” replied the woman “the one you created for Grindelwald”</p>
<p>Minerva saw from the flushed Dumbledore and that there would be comments about her student that she did not wish to hear.</p>
<p>She left the office and left Albus to his tantrum. She would have time for this at another time.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Poppy had dropped the antidote in Miss Granger’s throat hours ago, she had fallen into a deep sleep,
shortly after  Auror Tonks entered with a baby hooked to her waist and young
Mr. Malfoy had to interpose himself in that dispute.</p>
<p>“What is Bellatrix Lestrange doing here?!” she yelled, pointing her wand at the woman who was still snuggling in the arms of her little sister.</p>
<p>“She killed Voldemort dear,” said the nurse.</p>
<p>“Professor McGonagall will give us an explanation later, Dora,” Andromeda whispered as she snatched the wand from her daughter.</p>
<p>“Hermione is resting, she suffered great injuries, Dora please ... ΅</p>
<p>The young woman flashed her hair from pink to red, “I will stand guard and will allow no one other than McGonagall to cross these doors, take care of Teddy” she said seriously to her mother as she delivered the baby and left the room.</p>
<p>Andromeda cradled the baby calmly as she watched the scene before her eyes, her sisters were here, after so long and yet she seemed not to know what to do with this gift that Hermione, her Hermione, had given her.</p>
<p>Poppy was silent as she listened to the young Draco sob, watched as the young man took the hand of the unconscious Miss Granger, placed small kisses on the bloody knuckles and whispered words of thanks.</p>
<p>“Granger I know we were never friends” He left another kiss over the bleeding wounds “but you saved us all” he kissed the back of the woman’s hand.</p>
<p>“I will always have a life debt with you”</p>
<p>Everyone was silent at the scene, Narcissa Malfoy could only thank Morgana that her little dragon was alive, with her, she was grateful to her Mudblood for having made that show of power.</p>
<p>She had saved her sister by somehow making her the possessor of the Dark Lord’s killing wand, but there was something in her son’s words that made her want to push him with a stunning spell into unconsciousness as his lips touched the Mudblood. </p>
<p>Bellatrix, who had finally come out of her pitiful reverie, had witnessed the exchange with her niece in silence, she was a Tonks; she thought she remembered her from the battle in the ministry and the woman who carried the baby that the girl had given her was none other than Andy -Andromeda, her other and blood traitor sister, but there was something in her that did not allow her to spill her angry bile with her, not now, maybe it was because she was finally on the same side and they could be the Slytherin trinity again that they were.</p>
<p>However, she also saw her nephew, the brilliant Draco, she owed so much to the young man, that she would not know where to apologize to her family, but the boy still had the energy to annoy her to death once again, kissing the hands of the Mudblood, her Mudblood.</p>
<p>"HOW DARE YOU PLACE YOUR HANDS ON WHAT BELONGS TO ME?" Bellatrix yelled from the ground, seeing her nephew's confusion.“SHE IS MINE” she sentenced before pushing the boy away and taking her place next to Miss Granger.</p>
<p>Bellatrix found two wands pointed at her neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Hermione will have to decide that?” Andromeda threatened.</p>
<p>“Maybe the Mudblood doesn’t want to be with a murderer,” Narcissa Malfoy said as she thrust the tip of her wand into her sister’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Bellatrix raised her arms and smiled “You say that the Mudblood would not feel honored to be the matriarchs broodmare of the most noble and ancient house of Black “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me and my beta work to keep this updated weekly</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are working to update this fic weekly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>